Love Born from Hate
by Crevan910
Summary: When Kaguya merged with the Shinju to create the Ten Tails, Amala Uzumaki was born and her family is destined for great things. Naruto will have the powers need to defend his loved ones. Godlike Naruto, Doujutsu Naruto, Bloodline Naruto, Naruto x Harem
1. Disclaimer

**Disclaimer**

This is a disclaimer for the whole story of Love Born from Hate. Naruto and any aspect of it owned by Masashi Kishimoto.

*This will be update when needed.


	2. Chapter 1 - Uzumaki's Past

**Chapter 1 – Uzumaki's Past**

 **Authors Notes – This is my first fanfic. It will be a Naruto x Harem story, two of the girl are in the pairing they others will be revealed as the story progresses. This idea is unique as I have read a lot of fanfics and I have never seen this done. This will be T Rating as I can't do lemons but I will say where they appear so I can go back and add them when I can write them.**

 **This chapter will be a summary of the events that led up to Naruto's birth.**

 **Harem –**

 **1\. - Hinata**

 **2\. - Natsumi**

 **3\. - ?**

 **4\. - ?**

 **5\. - ?**

 **6\. - ?**

 **7\. - ?**

 **8\. - ?**

 **9\. - ?**

 **Speaking – "** Love Born from Hate **"**

 **Thinking – '** Love Born from Hate'

 **Tailed Beast/Summoning – "Love Born from Hate"**

 **Flashback –** _Love Born from Hate_

 **Chapter 1 – Uzumaki's Past**

* * *

 **Past –**

The land was black and burnt, trees were charred and bodies were lying motionless in pools of blood. There were only two things that had remained intact and undamaged, these two things were a large palace and a great tree with a bud on the top instead of branches and leaves.

In front of the great tree stood a pale skinned woman with extremely long white hair. She wore a transitional high-collared hime-kimono which was adorned with intricate lines that are gold and purple and tomoe running down the centre and edges of the gown. She glared at the tree with her pale, pupilless eyes.

"They have what is rightfully mine! You will help me get it back!" The woman growled as she raised her hands to the tree, after a few seconds the tree started to be sucked into the woman's hands.

After two minutes the entire tree was gone and the woman was convulsing and her body started to deform and enlarge. She became titanic in size and brown in colour. The thing that she became was humanoid with elongated limbs. It had a muscular build. A single red eye with a ripple pattern and tomoes, a single ear and mouth. It had multiple horns around the top of its head and also had ten extendable tails with humanoid hands on the end.

The beast turned around and headed towards the large palace, what it didn't notice was the woman standing up from the place the tree was. She was beautiful with blood red hair that went to her mid-back, her eyes were violet and fair skin. She looked to be in her mid-20s with a slender but feminine build and stood at 5ft 6in. She looked around, confused while clothes began to materialize around her. She had a long, red haori with black waves along the bottom over a form fitting black short with a single red stripe down the left side. Also she had on a black skirt with wrapping shorts under with blue sandals.

'Where am I? Who am I?' She thought.

' **Your name is Amala Uzumaki, you are in the Land of Shinju. You need to find your mate and help spread the teachings of Ninshū, in secret.** ' She a mysterious female voice in her head.

'And why should I believe you I don't even know who the hell are you?'

' **I am Kami, you are needed to help the world in the future, your family will be needed when your descendant is a male and is a twin until that time all your descendants will be female and will be only children. I don't have much time left so I will leave you with a scroll with all this information and more. Your mate will be on a small island to the east of this place when you meet him you will know about it.** ' She explained as a scroll materialized in front of Amala.

'I will Kami-sama.'

Suddenly the ground shook and Amala turned her head to see the beast fighting two men. She took no interest and took off to the island in the east. While on the way she transformed into one of the men she saw fighting the beast, Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki, teaching the way of Ninshū to the people she met. Also she saw the creation of the moon by sealing the beast.

She eventually made it to the coast and walked across ocean, she couldn't explain it but she knew instinctively how to do it, to the island on the horizon. Once on the island she searched and found a small hut. She knocked on the door and after a while a man answered the door. As soon as she laid eyes on him she knew he was The One.

He stood at 6ft 2in, he had a muscular build. He had brown hair, brown eyes and tanned skin. He wore a dark-coloured kimono with whirlpools adorned around the collar. The kimono was held closed by a dark-coloured sash. Underneath, he wore a black full-body suit.

"H-hi my name is Amala Uzumaki." Amala introduced.

"Hey, I'm Hayden Assan." Hayden replied.

"Do you mind if I come in?" She asked.

"No, not at all come on in." He said as he moved aside to let her in.

This is how the Uzumaki clan was born. Amala and Hayden went on to live rich, full lives with their daughter Aleana Uzumaki. Amala told Hayden who she was and what her family had to do, he accepted it as he loved her. They build their small hut into a small village by travelling and helping clans, the first being a Senju couple, and coming under the Uzumaki name. The small hut became a mansion for the Amala family, hidden under the mansion was a secret library with the real purpose of the Amala family and all the jutsu they created or found. The clan was made of two main families, one being the Amala line and the second being the Senju line.

When Aleana was 16 she went off on her travels to find her mate. She returned 2 years later.

Over the years the Uzumaki grew and grew until their small village became a hidden village called Uzushiogakure, they were renowned for their Fūinjutsu, Kenjustsu and longevity. The Senju main family was the main family in the face of the villages and clans, however the Amala line was the real main family.

Uzushiogakure became close with Konohagakure because of the close relation between the Senju main family of Uzushio and the Senju clan of Konoha. The Shodai Hokage, Hashirama Senju and the heir of the Senju family, Mito Uzumaki fell in love. Both villages used this to create a political marriage for the two villages and Mito went to live in Konoha.

Years later Mito became the first jinchūriki of the Kyuubi when Hashirama and Madara Uchiha had their final fight.

During the beginning of Third Shinobi War Kirigakure, Kumogakure and Iwagakure decided that Uzushiogakure was too strong to go up against in this war so they banded together to destroy it. They sent 30,000 shinobi to Uzushiogakure to destroy it however the Uzumaki clan was too strong and took out 29,000 of them with only 900 of them before they were ultimately destroyed.

Uzushio was ransacked and all of their secrets were taken and split between the three villages, however they didn't know about the Amala family library so all their secrets were safe. Only clan members who were out of Uzushio at the time survived, one of them being Kushina Uzumaki, the current member of the Amala family.

She was travelling to find her mate, after hearing the news that Uzushio was destroyed she went to Konoha to see Mito so she could be with family. After arriving she met with Mito and grieved. Mito let her stay in the Senju compound where she became really close with Mito's grandchildren; Tsunade and Nawaki they were like siblings. She also saw Hiruzen Sarutobi, Sandaime Hokage, as a grandfather figure.

He enrolled her into the shinobi academy. She was nervous on her introduction and declared to class that she would be the first female Hokage because of this she was picked on by some of the other students, however four people she took interest in; the first three being Hitomi Hyūga, Mikoto Uchiha and Kagura Suzurei they became friends after a while, the final person was Minato Namikaze as soon as she laid eyes on him she knew he was The One.

She didn't go near him at first as with Uzushio being destroyed she lost a lot of trust in anybody besides the Senju family and Hiruzen.

Mito died while Kushina was in the second year of the academy and Kushina became the second jinchūriki of the Kyuubi. The Kyuubi noticed the chakra in her body as closely related to the Shinju, they talked about it and they came to trust each other, even enough for Kushina to let the Kyuubi loose in the seal and the Kyuubi enough to tell his is real name of Kurama.

On the graduation day Kushina passed and became a genin of Konoha. She ran home to Senju compound but on the way she was captured by Kiri shinobi and taken. On the way she started to pull out a few of her hairs even few yards, but after a few hours she lost hope. Suddenly the three Kiri shinobi were taken out by a boy with blonde hair, Kushina didn't notice and just kept walking and it wasn't until he picked her up bridal style and took off back to Konoha that Kushina noticed it was Minato. She knew at that moment that she loved him and it was solidified when Minato told her that he noticed her red hair and followed it to her and called it beautiful.

After that Kushina and Minato were inseparable except for missions as they were on two different teams; Minato on a team lead by Jiraiya along with Ahiga Valter and Skyler Inderpal and Kushina on a team led by Tsunade along with Hitomi, Mikoto and Kagura this was because there was an odd number of students for a three-woman cell.

Tragedy struck both teams, in Team Jiraiya's case Ahiga and Skyler were both killed on a mission which caused Jiraiya to take Minato as his apprentice and become the Spy Master of Konoha, while in Team Tsunade's case Tsunade's brother were killed in the war this caused Tsunade to change her view on the world and reveal to Minato that she was his mother and Jiraiya was his father.

Minato took the news well, he asked them why he wasn't told and the reason was that they needed him safe from their enemies and that they always watched over and provided for him. After Tsunade and Jiraiya explained themselves he went to Kushina and told her what he found out, she comforted him and told him this was a good thing as he can still have a relationship with the two.

After this Team Tsunade and Minato became jōnin and gained reputations for themselves, Kushina became known as the Red-Hot Habanero, Minato became known as the Yellow Flash, Mikoto became known as Mistress Sharingan, Hitomi became known as Mistress Byakugan and Kagura became known as the Bell Toll.

Mikoto became the head of the Uchiha clan and got married to the head of the Uchiha Police, Hitomi married the head of the Hyūga clan, Kushina and Minato got married and Kagura stayed single.

Kagura became an ANBU, Mikoto and Hitomi focused on their clans while Minato and Kushina each took on a genin team. Minato took on Kakashi Hatake, Rin Nohara and Obito Uchiha while Kushina took on Kurenai Yūhi, Anko Mitarashi and Yūgao Uzuki. Unfortunately Obito was killed on a mission and he gave Kakashi his **Sharingan** from his left eye.

Minato was named the Yondaime Hokage over Hiruzen's third student; Orochimaru. Orochimaru didn't take the news well but before he could do anything was caught conducting illegal human experiments but got away and left Konoha.

After a few years Kushina, Mikoto and Hitomi all became pregnant, with this being Mikoto's second child with the first being Itachi Uchiha. Mikoto gave birth to her second son first and named him Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

 **Hidden Cave (Present Time) –**

Now Kushina is about to give birth she was laid on a bed in a cave with Tsunade and Biwako, Hiruzen's wife, attending to her. Minato was stood at her side holding her hand and talking to her.

"One more push Kushina-chan." Tsunade said.

"No more." Kushina said.

"Come on Kushina just one more and our daughter will be born." Minato said with a smile until Kushina started to crush his hand.

"Don't you dare! You bastard, you did this to me!"

"Come on Kushina-chan. I know what you're going through so please don't crush my son's hand." Tsunade said with a smile.

"Fine."

Kushina gave one more push and the sound of a crying baby filled the room. "Kushina-chan, what did you tell me about your family and births?" Tsunade asked.

"We can only give birth to one girl."

"Well then why am I holding a baby boy."

This caused shock in both Kushina and Minato as they both knew about the legacy.

"Kushina-chan you need to push again, there's a second baby." Biwako said.

"Please, no." Kushina whined.

"Come on, Kushi-chan. In a few minutes we'll have our children in our arms, just a bit more." Minato said in a soft tone and he stroked her hair.

"Please Mina-kun, I can't, please don't make me."

"You have to Kushina. Natsumi needs you." Minato replied.

"Ok."

Kushina continued to push and after a few minutes more crying filled the room.

"It's a girl." Biwako said.

"Can I hold them?" Kushina asked.

"Yes but only for a little bit we have to clean them." Biwako said as she passed Natsumi and the boy to Kushina.

"Hello Natsumi and… um Minato what should we call our baby boy?" Kushina asked.

"How about Naruto?" Minato asked.

"Like the ramen topping?"

"No, like the hero out of dad's story. We both know he will do great things in his future."

Kushina smiled at this explanation and looked down at her two children. "Hello Naruto and Natsumi."

"I have to take them now Kushina-chan." Biwako said.

Kushina nodded and passed the two to her. She took them to a bath.

"Looks like the time as finally come Mina-kun." Kushina said.

"Yeah it does but we will be there for them to help them through it." Minato replied.

"I wouldn't bet on it." Kushina, Minato and Tsunade turned to see a man in a black cloak and an orange mask. But what scared them to death was who he had in his arms, Naruto and Natsumi and they saw Biwako dead next to him. "Now Yondaime and Tsunade of the Sannin step away from the jinchūriki or these two will die at the ripe old age of one minute."

"Now stay calm." Minato tried to reason.

"I'll think you'll find I'm as calm as can be. It is you who should remain calm." The Masked Man replied, he then threw both Naruto and Natsumi into the air and jumped with a kunai ready to kill them.

"Naruto! Natsumi!" Kushina shouted.

Minato acted fast and used the **Flying Thunder God** to teleport and catch the twins he looked at the two and heard a hissing noise, realizing what they were he disappeared.

The Masked Man turned the Tsunade. "Now give me the jinchūriki." He demanded.

"Not a chance!" Tsunade shouted as she ran at the man.

* * *

 **Safe House –**

Minato appeared and threw the wrappings off the twins and jumped out the door just in time for the house to explode. He turned to the remains of his safe house then down to the twins.

"Good you aren't hurt." Minato said with a small smile as he disappeared again.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Main House –**

Minato reappeared in his and Kushina's room. He placed the babies down. "Daddy will be back soon he's just going to get Grandma and Mommy." He said as he kissed the twins fore head and disappeared.

After he was gone Naruto turned to Natsumi and reached out to her and hugged her protectively.

* * *

 **Hidden Cave –**

Minato appeared and looked around to see no Kushina, a dead Biwako and Tsunade on the floor.

"Mom!" He shouted and ran to her, he lifted her head and saw she was still breathing. She opened her eyes and groaned. "Where is Kushina, mom?"

"He took her. I couldn't lay a hand on him, he kept turning intangible." Tsunade said. "Where are the twins?"

"They are fine, they are back at the compound."

This caused a smile on Tsunade's face. "Good, teleport me to Konoha I have to get sensei to get ready in case he releases the Kyuubi."

Minato nodded and they disappeared.

* * *

 **Sarutobi Compound –**

Hiruzen was reading when a yellow flash filled the room. He looked up to see Minato and an exhausted Tsunade. "What happened? Where's Biwako?" He asked.

This caused grim faces to appear on Minato's and Tsunade's faces. "You explain it mom. I'm going after Kushina." Minato said as he disappeared.

"Tsunade?"

"Biwako is dead sensei."

* * *

 **Lake –**

Minato appeared just in time to grab Kushina and teleport away before Kurama's foot crushed them.

"You really live up to your name." The Masked Man commented.

Minato and Kushina were standing atop a pine tree. He looked down at her. "Are the twins safe?" She asked in worry.

Minato gave a small smile. "Yeah they're fine."

"Good, but Minato we have to stop him, he's controlling Kurama and he going to take out Konoha."

"Thought so. But first…" Minato said as they disappeared.

"He's gone, ah well lets go to Konohagakure now." The Masked Man said as he disappears in a vortex.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Compound –**

Minato and Kushina reappeared in their room, he placed her down on the bed. They saw Naruto hugging Natsumi.

"Looks like Naruto is protective." Kushina said with a small smile as she hugged the two.

"Yeah." Minato said as he looked at his family, making his decision he walked to wardrobe and put on his Hokage haori.

Kushina looked at her husband. "I may not like it but go and stop Kurama." Minato looked at his wife and nodded before disappearing. "Good luck, Mina-kun."

* * *

 **Hokage Monument –**

Minato appeared on top of his head and looked to see Kurama destroying building while being bombarded by **Fire Style** , **Water Style** , **Earth Style** , **Wind Style** and **Lightening Style** justus with no effect.

'Kurama, I'm sorry." Minato thought.

Kurama turned to see Minato and began gathering red and blue chakra into a condensed ball of purple chakra, creating a **Tailed Beast Bomb**. He then blasted it to the Hokage Monument. Minato thought fast and raised his arms with a three-pronged kunai and used **Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder** , seals appeared in front of the Hokage Monument in the air.

The **Tailed Beast Bomb** hit the seals and began to get sucked in and disappeared. Nothing happened for a few seconds until the explosion was heard in the distance.

Minato was ready for another attack when he felt a presence behind him and turned bringing his kunai through the Masked Man's head.

"You have no chance, Yondaime." He said. Minato suddenly started to feel himself being pulled away against his will and disappearing in a yellow flash. "He is fast, I can't give him a chance to escape next time." He said to himself as he disappeared in a vortex.

* * *

 **Safe House –**

Minato appeared in front of what remained of the safe house with his kunai everywhere. 'He uses a **Space-Time Jutsu** that I haven't seen before, he was able to get past the Sandaime's ANBU and **Barrier** **Seals**. He can make himself tangible and intangible at a moment's notice. He has to be solid to attack though' Minato thought as the Masked Man appeared. 'There is only one person I know who's capable of such feat."

"Are you Madara Uchiha?" Minato asked, The Masked Man didn't reply instead he revealed a chain with shackles on each end and placed one on each wrist. "No that's impossible."

'I only have one shot at this.' Minato thought as he ran at the Masked Man, who did the same thing. He then threw his kunai ahead of him.

The kunai flew through his head and Minato created a ball of blue chakra in his right hand, the **Rasengan** , just as the kunai went through his head Minato teleported to it and slammed the **Rasengan** into the man's back also leaving one of his seals. He jumped back as dust covered the area.

The Masked Man jumped out of the dust, holding his left arm as it melted. "You are getting on my nerves!" He growled. Minato just smirked and teleported in front of the Masked Man and slammed his hand into the man's chest, leaving a **Contract** **Seal**. "You've cut my connection to the Kyuubi, fine, it will at least rampage for a few more hours. I will return Yondaime and take what's mine." The Masked Man said as he disappeared.

Minato breathed a sigh of relief and disappeared.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Compound –**

Minato appeared and picked up Kushina and the twins and disappeared.

* * *

 **Clearing –**

Minato appeared and slammed his hand into the ground. Smoke rose as a ceremonial cradle appeared and he placed Naruto and Natsumi in it. He turned to Kushina. "We need to make the twins jinchūriki Kushina. It's the only way to protect all the people we love including them." Minato said with a sad smile.

"I know." Kushina said sadly.

"Protect them and I'll get Kurama." Minato said, with Kushina nodding and he disappeared.

* * *

 **Konoha –**

He appeared on the Hokage Monument and slammed his hand into the ground.

" **Summoning Jutsu!** " He shouted as he disappeared high in the air with an explosion of smoke.

Falling on top Kurama was a titanic size toad. " **What did you summon me for Minato?** " The toad said.

"I need you keep the Kyuubi down, Gamabunta." Minato replied.

" **Hurry, I'm not a miracle worker.** "

Gamabunta and Kurama wrestled while Minato gathered chakra. Then in an instant they all disappeared.

* * *

 **Clearing –**

The three reappeared in the clearing.

" **I'm done Minato.** " Gamabunta said as he disappeared back to the summoning world.

Minato turned to Kushina. "Can you keep him down?" He asked.

"Yeah." Kushina said as her **Adamantine Sealing Chains** erupted from her back and wrapped around Kurama. "I can't hold him for long."

"It's fine Kushi-chan." Minato replied.

Suddenly Naruto and Natsumi started to cry. "It's ok, you're mommy's here." Kushina said.

Minato then weaved hand signs and shouted. " **Fūinjutsu: Reaper Death Seal!** " Minato shouted as an entity appeared behind him, this was the Shinigami.

"Now I'll put half in Naruto and half in Natsumi." He said as he willed the Shinigami to tear the Yin half of Kurama's chakra into Natsumi, however when he tried to seal the Yang half in Naruto a force stopped it and rebounded it back into Minato.

With its work done the Shinigami disappeared with Minato's soul and Minato collapsed, dead. The chains retreated back into Kushina as she ran to her husband and cradled his head and cried. Minato weakly opened his eyes and said. "Kushina, I will love you, now and forever." Minato said.

"I know Minato and I love you." Kushina said, crying as his eyes closed forever.

At this moment Tsunade, Hiruzen and Jiraiya appeared to see the scene in front of them. "He's gone." Kushina said without looking back.

* * *

 **END**

 **Please R &R AND F&F**


	3. Chapter 2 - Legend's Beginning

**Author Notes – Thanks for the support. I'll leave two hints for two women.**

 **Harem –**

 **1\. - Hinata**

 **2\. - Natsumi**

 **3\. - ?**

 **4\. - ?**

 **5\. – A Bet**

 **6\. - ?**

 **7\. - ?**

 **8\. - Cool**

 **9\. - ?**

 **Review Replies –**

 **NarutoKushina: Yeah the first chapter was fast but it was a lot of history and parts will be focused on later. No Kushina loves both Naruto and Natsumi, I'm not a fan of the neglect stories as there is nothing to suggest Minato or Kushina would do that. The force will be revealed later. I will be dropping hints about the future members but only 9 will be included.**

 **WindyCitySlayer1: I will continue, the force will be revealed later. The Yang part rebounded into Minato because he was the one how performed the seal. Also I have something planned for Kushina and she can't have Kurama sealed inside her for it.**

 **Reader of Harry Potter: Thanks.**

 **Speaking – "** Love Born from Hate **"**

 **Thinking – '** Love Born from Hate'

 **Tailed Beast/Summoning – "Love Born from Hate"**

 **Flashback –** _Love Born from Hate_

 **Chapter 2 – Legend's Beginning**

* * *

 **Konoha Council Room –**

Hiruzen had been appointed Hokage once again, a council meeting was held to discuss the damage report. He walked in the room to see all the members of the council.

On the left side was the shinobi half with the heads of their respective clan. There was Shikaku Nara; head of the Nara clan, Inoichi Yamanaka; head of the Yamanaka clan, Mikoto Uchiha; head of the Uchiha clan, Shibi Aburame; head of the Aburame clan, Chōza Akimichi; head of the Akimichi clan , Tsunade Senju; head of the Senju clan, Hiashi Hyūga; head of the Hyūga clan, Kushina Uzumaki; head of the Uzumaki clan, Tsume Inuzuka, head of the Inuzuka clan. There was a seat for the Sarutobi clan, however with Hiruzen as the Hokage there couldn't be a Sarutobi on the council as well.

While on the right side was the civilian half with the head of areas in the civilian life, such the head of finance, head of orphanage, headmaster of the civilian academy, head of the business district, head of the housing district, there were also some civilian shinobi families such as Danzō Shimura; head of the Shimura clan, Mebuki Haruno; head of the Haruno family, Kagura Suzuki; head of the Suzuki family and Caleb Kurama; head of the Kurama family. These four families have always been shinobi families but have to bloodlines or secret techniques to qualify themselves as a clan.

At the head of the huge desk was Koharu Utatane and Homura Mitokado, the two advisors of the Hokage and Hiruzen's old teammates.

Hiruzen walked past the shinobi council and sat in the seat between Koharu and Homura. "Welcome, I know we are all in mourning for the loss of life last night but we need to discuss what we are going to do about the damage." Hiruzen said.

"Actually Hokage-sama there is another matter I wish to raise with the council." Danzō stated.

This caused Hiruzen, Kushina and Tsunade to grimace internally as they had a feeling what he was going to say. 'If it's what I suspect, how the hell did he find out? I told him to disband his ROOT organisation years ago. Well if he doesn't know then I will know he didn't do what I ordered.' Hiruzen thought. "What is it Danzō?"

"Well it is something the Nidaime Hokage told me years ago, that a Tailed Beast like the Kyuubi can't be killed as they are a manifestation of chakra. My point is if the Yondaime Hokage didn't kill the Kyuubi then who was the person it was sealed in?" Danzō asked calmly, but was grinning like a mad man on the inside.

'You bastard, you covered your tracks well but I know Tobirama-sensei would never tell you that fact, so you still have ROOT, I'll have to be careful.' Hiruzen thought.

'You bastard, I will not let you use my daughter as a scapegoat for the villages' anger!' Kushina yelled in her head.

'What are you planning with my granddaughter you crippled freak.' Tsunade thought.

This news caused the civilian council to go into an uproar, yelling for the name of the Kyuubi calling them a demon and wanting his/her death.

'Like hell I'm going to let you lay a finger on Natsumi.' Kushina thought.

"Well seems that the civilian council can't be trusted with the information of the Kyuubi jinchūrikis' identity so I'm making it a secret only known by the Hokage and people close to them." Hiruzen stated. This made the uproar worse with them shouting about Hiruzen not caring about their well-being and that he has been brainwashed by the monster. Hearing this caused Hiruzens' Killing Intent to sky rocket. "You dare insult two Hokages, you insult my mental abilities and you insult the skills of the Yondaime!" He shouted.

"Are you sure that's wise Hiruzen. I respect both you and the Yondaime but the Kyuubi has escaped once how do we know it won't happen again?" Koharu asked.

"The only reason the Kyuubi was able to get out of the seal was because of child birth. The seal weakened enough." Hiruzen stated.

Koharu and Homura nodded, satisfied with the answer given.

This caused the civilians to quieten down. 'You may have won this round Hiruzen, but I will win the war. I'll have to think of another way to gain the Kyuubi as my own weapon to defend Konoha and take my rightful place as Hokage. My time will come Hiruzen.' Danzō thought.

"Right now let's get back to the matter at hand and discuss how we are going to repair our home." Hiruzen said.

The rest of the meeting was discussing the repair work, Hiruzen also told the council that Jiraiya will return to mourn then after a month he will go out and get his Spy Network to spread rumours about Konohas' strength and stamp out any rumours of them being weak to which the entire council agreed.

The council was walking out when Hiruzen tapped Tsunade and Kushina on the arm. "I need to meet you in my office in an hour. Bring Naruto and Natsumi." He whispered.

Both Tsunade and Kushina nodded.

* * *

 **Hokage Office –**

Hiruzen was sat at his desk, signing paperwork, until he heard a knock at the door. "Come in." He said, the doors opened with Kushina and Tsunade walking in with the twins in their arms with Naruto in Kushina's arms and Natsumi in Tsunade's. Hiruzen smiled at the scene.

"Thank you for coming." He said.

"So what do you need, sensei?" Tsunade asked.

"I'll tell you in a moment as Jiraiya should be here any minute."

"Does he know?"

"Unfortunately yes I sent him a scroll with the details after the attack last night. He sent one straight back asking how you were and that he would get Fukasaku-sama and Shima-sama to reverse summon him to the Toad Stone just outside the village."

"He's always worried more about me than himself." Tsunade smiled sadly.

"That's because he loves you, you know him, he'll put on a brave face but it'll be killing him just as much as it's killing you."

"Yeah I know."

At that moment Jiraiya leapt through the open windows and landed next to the desk. "I got... here... as fast... as I could." Jiraiya said through deep breaths, after he caught his breath he walked up to Tsunade and Kushina and looked at the twins confused. "Kushina I thought you could only have one daughter and that's it?"

"I'll explain after I have explained what happened last night." Kushina told the Toad Sage.

Kushina went on to explain the events of last night, from Naruto's birth to Hiruzen and Tsunade arriving on the scene.

"So this Masked Man was able to take control of the Kyuubi and fight against Minato without weaving a single hand sign." Kushina nodded. "This is very unsettling, I'll have to think about this, now on to Naruto."

"Ok, so you know that my family was the real head family of the Uzumaki and we were all female and we were only able to give birth to a single daughter." The three nodded. "Well what I didn't tell anyone, apart from Minato, was that my family was started by a being named Amala Uzumaki who was created from the Shinju when Kaguya Ōtsutsukiabsorbed it and became the Juubi." This shocked the three.

"So..." Jiraiya started.

"I'm not finished." She interpreted. "Kami talked to her, who told her that our family was extremely important and a member will be needed to save the world. That member will be the only male born up until that point and is a twin. Naruto fits both of those criteria. Kami left a scroll with everything explained, like how we have to mark our mate or some of the abilities Naruto will receive." She finished. 'I can't tell them that the rest of the scroll can only be read by Naruto.'

"So what abilities will he receive?" Hiruzen asked.

"I can't remember off the top of my head, one second." Kushina handed Naruto to Jiraiya. He started to tickle him as Naruto laughed. Kushina and Tsunade smiled at the scene.

'Just like he did to Minato-kun when we had him for that month.' Tsunade reminisced.

Kushina then disappeared in a whirlpool surprising the others. After a minute she returned with a scroll. "This is the scroll that was left to Amala." She opened in and spoke. "The male will inherit the eyes of the Sage brothers and the body."

Hiruzen's eye widened at this. "He will gain The Three Great Dōjutsu and by the body I'm guess she means the bloodlines they left." Kushina nodded. "Amazing."

"I'll talk to Mikoto and Hitomi. They will let me have copies of their scroll on their respective dōjutsu." Kushina said.

"Ok so this will be kept between us, Mikoto and Hitomi until he awakens something and both will be told about Natsumi when you think they can handle it, Kushina. This will help them protect themselves." Hiruzen ordered, the three nodded. "That is all. Go grieve and be with your family. I know I'll be."

"Sorry sensei." Jiraiya said.

"Don't worry about me my boy."

The three left for the Senju compound.

* * *

 **ROOT Base –**

Deep below Konoha Danzō sat at his desk, looking over the report of one of his ROOT from last night. 'I need to find a way to corner Hiruzen into giving me the jinchūriki. But while it's with her I can't do anything, she isn't an S-rank shin obi for nothing.' That's when it hit him. 'Perfect. Why didn't I think of it earlier?' "ROOT!" He shouted.

In front of him appeared what seemed to be a male ANBU, however his mask was blank aside for the kanji for ROOT on his forehead. "Yes, Danzō-sama?" He asked as he bowed.

"I want you to go around the bars of Konoha and spread the rumour that Natsumi Uzumaki-Namikaze is the Kyuubi reincarnated." Danzō ordered. 'This will force Hiruzen to let me train it and once he does I shall turn it into my own weapon. It may take a few years but I can wait. Now I need to focus on other matters.'

"As you wish Danzō-sama." The ROOT replies as he **Body Flickered** in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

 **A Week Later -**

Minato's funeral was held a week after Kurama was sealed. The whole village attended and grieve, but the worst cases was from Kushina, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Kakashi and Rin they lost one of the most important men in their lives. After Minato's funeral, funerals were held for people who had died in the attack, there was also a lot of names added to the Memorial Stone of Konoha.

Over the week Mikoto, Hitomi and Kagura came to visit their friend and to help her cope. Kushina noticed Mikoto was acting different but Kushina didn't want to pry into her friend's business so she left it alone.

Things were bad for the Uzumaki family as word had spread that Natsumi was the Kyuubi reincarnated and there had multiple people calling for her death, that Naruto should be taken from Kushina so the Yondaime's son doesn't become corrupted by his father's enemy and one chūnin even tried to kill Natsumi and kidnap Naruto, tried being the optimal word as Kushina found the chūnin before they reached the kids bedroom and captured him. He started shouting at her.

"Let me go, I have to save Namikaze-sama from the demon! He won't survive, how can you let your own son be with that thing?!" He spat out.

"That 'thing' is my daughter." She growled.

"So it has already gotten to you. Well I won't let it get Namikaze-sama."

He went to grab a kunai but didn't even get to his pouch when his head was separated from his shoulders by a katana Kushina had summoned from a storage seal on her wrist. Kushina then sealed the body in a scroll and went to the Hokage after getting Kurenai, Yūgao and Anko over their team comm to watch Naruto and Natsumi.

* * *

 **Hokage Office –**

Hiruzen was still fighting the never-ending battle with paperwork until his door was kicked in and a fuming Kushina walked it.

"What's wrong Kushina?" He asked.

"What's wrong is I have just found a chūnin in my house, heading towards Naruto and Natsumi's room and when I captured him he told me that he was there to save 'Namikaze-sama' from the demon that has already corrupted me." Kushina growled in disdain.

"What?!"

"Yeah, here's the shit-bag." Kushina threw the scroll at Hiruzen.

"I'm sorry Kushina I will sort this out."

"You better, also any shinobi that is on my property without my knowledge and is after the twins will be killed."

"Of course, you won't have any objection from me." He told her as she walked out the office.

After the meeting Hiruzen made a law that made sure that the older generation couldn't tell the younger generation, who weren't alive or can't remember the Kyuubi attack, that the Kyuubi was sealed in Natsumi.

Tsunade also moved in to the Uzumaki compound to protect the twins better, Jiraiya did as well until he left on his mission.

* * *

 **Five Years Later –**

The five year old Naruto was sat on his bed way after midnight thinking about all the things that happened. He had spiky blonde hair with red streaks in it and blue eyes. He was wearing pajama bottoms and top. He looked over to his sister sleeping in the bed next to him and smiled sadly.

Natsumi was a carbon copy of Kushina with blonde streaks in her hair.

 _Over the years things got slightly better for the Uzumaki family. There were still assassination attempts on Natsumi and kidnapping attempts on Naruto but only a few. They were both considers prodigies, which wasn't surprising considering their family. They had both able to use chakra from the age of 3. Naruto witnessed one of the assassination attempts on Natsumi when he was 3 and became even more protective of her._

 _The twins were told about their legacy and Natsumi when they were 4, Natsumi cried when she thought she was the demon some of the villagers had called her, however quickly stopped when Naruto hugged her and told her she wasn't a demon but his little sister and he loved her just the way she was; jinchūriki or not. Kushina went on to explain that Kurama wasn't as bad as he is made out to be._

 _Tsunade adopted a girl named Shizune Kat_ _ō, the niece of a friend she knew who died. Shizune was defiant at first but she eventually came to see Tsunade as a mother, Kushina as a sister and the twins as a nephew and niece. She even changed her name to Shizune Senju._

 _The twins also met a few children their own age who became quick friends with them; such as Shikimaru Nara, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame and Hinata Hyūga. They also met Sakura Haruno and Sasuke Uchiha, who they didn't get along with as Sasuke thought he was better than everyone and Sakura was told by her parents that Natsumi was dangerous so she shunned her but tried to get close to Naruto._

 _Another thing that happened was Mikoto being kicked out of the Uchiha clan. She may have been the head but her husband, Fugaku Uchiha, enacted an ancient law and challenged Mikoto for the title and whoever lost was kicked out from the clan. Mikoto would have won if Fugaku hadn't poisoned her beforehand causing her_ _ **Sharingan**_ _to act up. Sasuke saw his mother as weak because of this and didn't want anything to do with her, however Itachi felt sorry for her and vowed to help her._

 _Kushina took her friend in and made her an honorary member of the Uzumaki. Kushina chose this time to ask her if she could have some scrolls on the_ _ **Sharingan**_ _because Naruto will develop it. This shocked Mikoto but agreed after hearing about Amala. Mikoto took copies of the scrolls when she went back to get her stuff. Kushina was grateful and added them to the Amala library._

Naruto was brought out of musing when he notices a silhouette of a person with a sack on their back jumping along the rooftops. This confused Naruto as he knew that no shinobi should be out this late, only the ANBU but they never carried sacks. So he got up and jumped out the window lowering his chakra signal to near none existent, which was made possible by the pranks he and his sister pulled on people who hated Natsumi, and followed the figure.

'Where is he going? The only thing that is this way is the outer wall.' That's when it hit him. 'He's trying to get out of Konoha!' Knowing this Naruto picked up the pace and followed the man until he stopped at a clearing just before the wall.

"She's waking up, looks like I'll need to use more chloroform to keep her knocked out." The man said to himself as he put the sack down, which Naruto noticed was moving now.

'Wait a minute did he say she?' He thought.

That's when the man opened the bag and Naruto heard a voice. "Please let me go, I want my mommy." She cried.

Naruto's eyes widened as he recognized the voice as Hinata, his shy best friend. His anger rose and got even worse when he heard the man speak again.

"Oh shut up you little brat. You aren't going to see your precious mommy again when we get to Kumo." The man said.

Hearing this Naruto recognized the man as the envoy from Kumo. Naruto grabbed the kunai he took from his room and ran out at the shinobi.

Sensing Naruto the Kumo shinobi moved out of the way of the slash and grabbed Naruto by the wrist. "Well look what we have here, the brat of the Yondaime Hokage. I'll be even more of a hero when I bring you back along with the Hyūga brat." The shinobi said before Naruto kicked him in the chest causing the shinobi to throw him into a tree causing Naruto to cough up blood.

Hinata saw the whole thing. 'Naruto-kun, Naruto-kun. Don't worry I'll go and get help.' She though as she snuck away while the shinobi was focused on Naruto and ran to the Hyūga compound.

Naruto stood up and glared at the shinobi, he grabbed 5 kunai from his pouch and threw them at Naruto. 'Damn, what am I going to do? I can't dodge them.' He thought.

'Channel chakra to your eyes.' said a female voice.

Naruto didn't need telling twice and did, suddenly his vision became even clearer and he saw the kunai slow down. Naruto dodged the first 4 kunai and caught the last before throwing it back at the shinobi, hitting him in the shoulder as he wasn't expecting the blonde to catch and throw it back. Also he was shocked by the eyes the kid had.

* * *

 **Meanwhile –**

Hinata was running through the streets of Konoha when she ran into someone.

"I-I'm sorry." Hinata said.

"Hinata-sama!" The boy shouted.

Hinata looked at the boy and recognized him. "Neji-nii, what are you doing here?"

"What do you think? Looking for you."

"I need to get home and quick."

"I know, Hiashi-sama and Hitomi-sama are worried sick."

Hinata nodded and ran home with Neji. When they got there Hitomi grabbed Hinata in a hug. "Young lady, what do you think you're doing running off in the middle of the night?" Hitomi said, with relief.

"Mom I wasn't running off, a Kumo shinobi knocked me out and kidnapped me…" Hinata started but was interrupted by her parents.

"What?!" They shouted.

"Yes, but hurry, the man stopped at the wall as I was waking up, he was going to knock me out but Naruto-kun attacked him, I escaped because he needs help."

Hiashi and Hitomi gained looks of horror, they cared for the boy they saw as a nephew so Hitomi turned to Neji. "Neji-kun I want you to go to the Uzumaki compound and inform Kushina and Tsunade what's happened." Neji nodded before turning to Hinata.

"Where are they?"

"Training Ground 5."

"Ok."

Neji ran off to the Uzumaki compound.

Hiashi and Hitomi looked to Hinata. "Lead the way."

Hinata nodded and took off again with Hiashi and Hitomi following.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Compound –**

Neji arrived at the compound and rang the bell, after 30 seconds Tsunade answered the door and she looked sleepy at Neji. "What Hyūga? It's nearly 2 in the morning."

"I'm sorry Senju-sama but I have some bad news Naruto-sama is in a fight with the Kumo envoy to save Hinata-sama, you need to hurry." Neji explained.

"Kushina?!" Tsunade shouted in desperation.

"What?!" Kushina shouted back from upstairs.

"Naruto is in danger." There was no reply except Kushina running down the stairs, Tsunade relayed the information and Kushina had tears in her eyes before running out to her son, with Tsunade not far behind her. "Shizune! Watch Natsumi!" She shouted.

As she was running she made the clone seal. " **Shadow Clone Jutsu!** " She shouted as a poof of smoke appeared alongside her and an exact copy of her running alongside her. "Go to the Hokage and tell him what's happening! Now!" The clone nodded and took off to the Hokage Mansion.

* * *

 **Training Ground 5 –**

The shinobi was staring at Naruto's eyes. "H-how? You're not an Uchiha." He asked.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked.

"Don't fuck with me, you have the **Sharingan**!"

"What?!" Naruto said as he looked at a puddle and saw his eyes had turned red with black pupils and a ring with a single black tomoe. "Cool." He looked back at the shinobi, he picked up one of the kunai that was embedded in the tree near him and ran at the shinobi.

'Look him in the eyes.' Said the same female voice, Naruto did what he was told. ' **Coercion Sharingan**.' Naruto's eyes narrowed and the shinobi's widened.

After a second he fell to his knees screaming and grabbing his head. "No! No! Get away!" The shinobi screamed.

Naruto stopped and looked at the shinobi in worry and confusion. 'What did you do?' He asked the voice.

'I used a genjutsu that can only be used by a two tomoe **Sharingan**.'

'Then how were you able to use it.'

'I powered you for a bit, it's a one-time thing.'

'Well thanks anyway.'

'Of course.'

'Who are you?'

'I'll tell you after the people approaching have gone.'

This caused Naruto noticed his mother arrive and envelop him in a bone crushing hug. "M-mom."

"Kushina, I'm worried as well but you are killing him." Tsunade said as she, Hiashi, Hitomi and Hinata arrived.

Kushina realized this and let go of Naruto. "What were you thinking of? You ran off in the middle of the night and fought against a shinobi!"

"But mom he had Hinata. Plus I got the **Sharingan**."

Kushina sighed. "You real are your father's son."

"Yes he is." Hiruzen said as he arrived with two ANBU, he turned to the shinobi who was still cradling his head. "ANBU, take the envoy to the T&I Division and tell Ibiki he has no restrictions." Hiruzen growled. 'No-one hurts my family.' The ANBU nod, grab the shinobi and **Body Flicker** away. Hiruzen turns to Naruto. "You did very good Naruto-kun."

"Thanks." Naruto replied as he sheepishly scratched the back of his head.

"I want you, Hinata, Kushina, Hiashi and Hitomi in my office at 10am to discuss this." Everyone nodded. "Ok now go home and to bed."

Everyone left to their houses. Hinata looked back at Naruto with a blush. 'You are amazing Naruto-kun. I will not be a burden on you.' She thought with determination before she turned to her father. "Father, mother I want to start learning the **Gentle Fist**."

This shocked the two as they weren't going to start her training until she started the academy, but as soon as they saw the look on her face. 'Looks like she wants to impress her crush.' Hitomi thought.

'Just like her mother." Hiashi thought, they looked at each other and Hitomi smiled. "Ok we'll sort out a training schedule over this week and you will start next week." He told his daughter.

Hinata gained a huge smile and hugged both her parents. "Thank you, thank you." She said. 'I'll make your jaw drop Naruto-kun.'

They walked off to the Hyūga compound.

* * *

 **Uzumaki Compound –**

Kushina, Naruto and Tsunade walked in the house and Naruto was knocked over by a red blur.

"Nii-san! Don't do that again." Natsumi shouted as she cried into her brother's chest.

Naruto felt bad and stroked his sister's hair. "I'm sorry I worried you. I'm not going anywhere, anytime soon."

Natsumi pulled away and pouted. "You'd better not."

Kushina laughed at the scene. "Now come on you two its way past your bed time, now off to bed."

"Ok." They said in unison and walked up the stairs to their shared room.

Naruto sat on his bed while Natsumi fell back asleep. 'Now that I'm alone. Who are you?'

'Well my name is Amala Uzumaki, your ancestor.'

* * *

 **END**

 **Please R &R AND F&F**


End file.
